


Another World

by wiltedwaves



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedwaves/pseuds/wiltedwaves
Summary: You've been mysteriously transported to Garreg Mach from the modern world. With the help of Byleth you're enrolled into the officers academy where you have to feign ignorance of Foldan, and handle your crush on von Vestra.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much but I think about this kind of scenario a lot so here ya go haha

What. In the hell. Just happened. 

One second you're walking home from your shitty minimum wage job, and the next you've blacked out, waking up at some... massive church? You blink several times, taking in your surroundings while trying to ignore the throbbing pain in your skull. 

You seemed to be in some kind of marketplace outside the...church? Rising to stand you become even more confused as you look around.

'Where am I? Why is everyone dressed like they're at a ren faire? Is this a ren faire? How did I even get here?'

You furrowed your brows, taking a moment to let the pain in your head subside before walking over to a younger man at a weapons stall. 

"Hey there.. uhm.. this is going to sound odd but could you tell me where I am?" 

The man raised a brow, "Ah, ye don't have such a good eye do ye? You're at the officers academy Garreg Mach!" 

Your eyes widened. 

Wait. WHAT!? You've had to have been playing too many video games and are just lucid dreaming because there's simply no way this is possible! Despite that, you acted calmly,

"Oh! Haha, of course! I don't know how I had forgotten, thank you!" You smile at him best you can in your shocked state before walking slowly up to the gates of the entrance hall. There's no way this is real. It was all just a video game! But maybe.... 

"Greetings! Are you lost, ma'am?" A chipper voice snapped you out of your thoughts, and you looked over to see the gatekeeper giving a friendly smile. 

"I'm.. I'm not from around here, so I suppose you could say that."

You pondered how to handle this situation. You'd be completely lost in this universe without someone's help and would probably end up as some lowly villager offed by bandits or something. There was only one person you knew of who might believe your situation. 

"Actually, Im looking for a Professor named Byleth. Do you know them?" 

"The professor! Of course! If you take a left here and go past the pond then take a right up the stairs you'll find her quarters at the end of the student dorms. She usually runs all around creation but she'll turn up eventually if you wait there!" 

You smiled at him, thanking him plenty for his kindness then made your way to Byleth's room. As you walked you admired the fishing pond and the outside of the greenhouse. It looked so much more incredible in person! People gave you odd looks because of your clothes as you walked past, making you speed up to not attract attention. 

Once at Byleths room you only had to wait about ten minutes before you saw her trotting down the stairs towards the dorms. You gulped, nervous as to how this would go. Byleth stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of you, only making you more nervous. 

"You..." Byleth walked closer, an unreadable expression on her face. She stood right in front of you, staring you down. 

"H-hello! My name is (y/n) and I thought maybe you cou-" 

"I've seen you. In my dreams." She interrupted you,   
"Come inside." 

She led you into her private quarters while you merely gulped and followed her. Once inside she sat on the edge of her bed and offered you to sit next to her which you accepted. You felt a little awkward, but it could be worse.

"In my dreams, I've seen you. Visions of someone coming from another world. Sothis told me that when they arrive, to care for them and make sure they are safe, as they are a gift from the Goddess." 

"A.. gift?" You questioned and Byleth nodded.

"I don't quite understand it either, but now that you're here I will be sure to protect you until we find out your purpose." 

Your gaze shifted from Byleths to the wooden floor, 

"I see. Well, thank you Byleth. I confess I have no idea what happened. One minute I'm on my way home and then I wake up here. In my world, Garreg Mach is from a...." 

You pondered how to describe it in a way byleth would understand,

"A fairytale of sorts. Its startling to wake up at a place that's meant to be fiction." 

Byleth nodded, not questioning but trying her best to understand. 

"So what do I do now?" 

Byleth stood, a tiny smile gracing her lips, offering you her hand. "Let's go introduce you to Seteth, and have you enrolled in the academy."


	2. 2

The following week had been somewhat stressful, and very surreal. Byleth introduced you to Seteth and Rhea, explaining your situation and her visions. Rhea agreed to have you enrolled in the academy while Seteth begrudgingly accepted, not trusting you or Byleth, but having faith in Rhea's descision. 

Once that was done Byleth showed you your dorm room which was right next to hers for your comfort. She had moved Dedue's quarters to the second floor, which made you feel kind of guilty but Byleth argued he would be closer to Dimitri that way so he surely wouldn't mind.

Byleth dragged you around more after that, introducing you to the rest of the staff. Hanneman seemed nice enough although you weren't sure you wanted to be a test subject of his 'research' he insisted you take part in. Manuela was. Well. Manuela. Of all the staff you liked Alois the most, laughing at nearly every awful pun he made when you met him. 

The next day you were given the daunting desicion of choosing your house. You went with the black eagles, mostly because Byleth was their professor but also because they were your favorites in game as well. Once decided, you were given a uniform and the run down on class and dining hall schedules, then left to adjust until the next week when you would begin attending classes.

\--------- 

You took a deep breath, examining yourself in the mirror. The uniform didnt look too bad on you, but you were overcome with nerves. You would be attending your first class today with the rest of the black eagle students, and you were incredibly anxious.

"It's okay (y/n). Everything will be fine. I'm sure you'll make friends with atleast one of them today! Be strong!" Your mini pep talk giving you strength, you grabbed your books and left your room to go to class.

Walking in, only a few students were present since you came a little early to get settled.

It was Ferdinand and Dorothea chatting in a corner.....well, more like arguing. Something about bees? The chair of your seat made noise as you pulled it out, attracting Ferdinand's attention.

"Oh! Hello there, you must be the new student the Professor was talking about!"

Ferdinand grinned and strode over to your desk, radiating confidence.

"My name is Ferdinand von Aegir, pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady." He offered you his hand which you greatfully accepted, giving a polite handshake.

'Oh man. The iconic line. In the flesh. This is awesome.'  
You thought, smiling widely at him. You remembered to feign ignorance, though.

"I'm (y/n). It's very nice to meet you Ferdinand." 

Dorothea gasped from the corner where Ferdinand left her, marching over to you both.  
"Ferdie leave the poor girl alone with your 'I am Ferdinand von Aegiring'! She only just got here!" Dorothea mocked him, pushing him out of the way. 

"Hi! I'm Dorothea Arnault. It's so exciting to have another student, especially one who's not a noble!" The brunette smiled at you sweetly and you laughed softly, nodding.

"It's nice to meet you too!"

"Ooh, how convenient, we're deskmates! So sorry about you being next to Ferdie though." She giggled and sat at the space next to you.

Ferdinand sat at the opposite side, a pout on his face.

\-------

As the other students began filtering in, Ferdinand took the liberty of telling you who they were and a little bit about them so you didn't feel totally lost. (or so he thought.)

"And that is Bernadetta, daughter of Count Varley." He leaned over and half-whispered to you, "She is a bit of a scaredy cat but she is very talented and strong when she wants to be!" 

You nod, intently listening to Ferdinand when he scoffs, "And that is Edelgard, heir to the imperial throne, with her loathesome retainer, Hubert." 

Ferdinand was going on about him and Edelgards rivalry but you had stopped listening, daring to look up and watch as the two walked by, all grace and poise.

Your heart sped up as you caught sight of him, all raven locks and a grim brooding stare. You always had a massive crush on Hubert, and now that you have the chance to see him in the flesh you feel as if you might faint. You stared as he walked by your desk, not even sparing you or Ferdinand a second glance as he took his seat beside Edelgard at the front of the class. You tried your hardest not to react. you really did, but you couldn't help yourself. You were blushing horribly.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n) are you all right? You look very flushed!" Ferdinands worried tone made you blink and you cleared your throat, avoiding his gaze,

"I'm fine, really! It's just.. Hubert is... quite handsome." you confessed and ferdinands eyebrows shot up, looking positively appalled. 

"(Y/n)! You are joking, surely! There is no way you think him of all people are attractive! I, the noble and handsome Ferdinand von Aegir are sitting right in front of you!"

You tried to stifle a laugh, failing miserably. "I can't help it, he looks just my type!" You laughed again as Fedinand's face distorted into disgust. 

"You are quite strange. But really, (y/n) you'd do best to avoid him." 

You smiled, turning your attention to Byleth as she came in and readied to start today's lesson.

"Okay Ferdinand, I'll take your advice."  
You lied through your teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter you'll actually talk to Hubie and Edie !


End file.
